belong to you
by malevolentx
Summary: The Dark Lord has been gone for twenty years and life in the Wizarding World seems normal. But when news of a group of He Who Must Not Be Named supporters come back Natalia Avery must choose between what she feels is right and what she is told is right. Next Generation, new characters. DH EWE


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to the wonderful world created by JK Rowling.

My first Fanfiction, please read and review!

Official

Natalia Avery woke up to a chill running down the length of her spine. Her gray eyes opening slowly as she recollected the event's of last night. A party, drinks, potions and a bed was all that came to mind. Although there was obviously more. Natalia laid still on the bed, the quilt had been thrown off and she lay partially nude wearing nothing but green frilly underwear. Her head was throbbing and it took a while for her to register that she was not in the girl's dormitory but the boys. The identifiable mix of musk and men's cologne lingering in the air. She could hear soft footsteps and a door squeaking closed on it's hinges.

_Shit_

The blonde girl scrambled to find a quilt to no avail. It had fallen to the floor, along with her wand and clothes. She quickly pulled the bed curtains closed and for extra measure pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. With no choice but to wait it out.

"Morning"

A deep husky voice illuminated from the room to reveal that it had been Hamilton with whom she had slept with. She emitted a soft sigh of relief as he pulled the curtains open slightly so that he could jump into bed with her. Hamilton cuddled close to her and kissed the nape of her neck roughly. Natalia pulled away and smiled pointing a finger to the floor, motioning for him to pick up her clothes.

"Aww, so soon? Why don't we give it another go?"

Natalia just shook her head and again motioned for her clothes. She wanted to leave and take a long shower. Hamilton bent over to pick them up and handed them to her. Still, he was unwilling to give up and as she pulled her Slytherin jumper over her bare bust, she could feel his hand wandering up from her knee to her inner thigh.

"I brought you up some brunch." He said to her as he breathed into her ear. A soft spot for Natalia and although she pushed his hand away as it grew to close to her underwear, she could feel her loins warm.

Hamilton stuck his arm wand outside of the little opening of bed curtain, "Accio lunch tray"

A lunch tray floated gracefully onto Natalia's lap filled with an assortment of food. Tea sandwiches, slices of fruit, sausage, eggs, toast, coffee and juice. Her stomach grumbled softly as she took a whiff of the food and reached for a cucumber sandwich nibbling into it slowly.

"You have to be hungry" Hamilton commented, his fingers now stroking her thigh.

"Last night was amazing,the boys told me they couldn't get to sleep. The bed had been rocking on it's feet."

Natalia continued to bite into her sandwich, her eyes they both weren't too intoxicated to at least cover up their catching on squeezed her thigh in comfort.

"Don't worry, Natalia. The curtains were drawn and charmed so only we could open it. I also cast Muffliato so no one could hear us. Good thing too the way we were going on." He chuckled and began to stoke her inner thigh again.

Natalia nodded still glad that she hadn't been exposed for all of Slytherin to see. She still didn't remember all of last night, just that it had been a celebration for Slytherin's win during the first Qudditch game.

Natalia could tell that Hamilton was waiting for her to finish and so she grabbed another sandwich as she tried to think of a way to decline his advances. She wasn't good at saying no to him. The two were known for their tumbles. It didn't help that he seemed to know exactly what to say and do, to make her putty in his hands. Maybe despite his heritage, this is what truly made him a Slytherin.

Hamilton Weasley was the son of the two famed best friends of Harry Potter. Ronald and Hermione Weasley, famous for bringing the Dark Lord down. He was very much apart of the Weasley clan, his fiery red hair identifying him from yards away. He was handsome, his sun kissed skin allowing his hazel eyes to glow. He had a warm friendly face and everyone loved him.

"Glad to see you awake, Nat"

A voice announced she jumped slightly, surprised that she hadn't even heard the door open. She smiled as she saw the familiar dark haired boy sit on the edge of his bed. Jayce, her best friend. She was grateful for his interruption and nodded at him, her mouth still busy chewing her sandwich. She caught his eyes register her attire and smirked, laying on his bed as not to look.

"Tired, Malfoy?"

Hamilton asked as he picked up the tray of food from Natalia's lap and settled it onto the beside table. His hand then offering Natalia a glass of orange juice.

"Ah, but of course. You guys did keep me up last night."

Natalia continued to sip on her orange juice trying her best to hide the embarrassment on her face. A slight pink rising into her cheeks. It was different to hear Jayce say it and she felt a lot more conscious now. More aware that she was still in a jumper and just panties. She handed Hamilton her glass and reached for her kilt. Before she could grab onto it, Hamilton grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him her eyes filled with protest.

"So, Head Boy when will your quarters be ready?" He asked Hamilton. He was still lying down and as far as Natalia could tell his eyes were closed.

"Tired of being beside me, eh mate?"

"Nothing like that, it's just this is the third time this month I've been kept up and the school year just started."

Jayce stated matter of factly, Natalia felt her heart beating wasn't sure if it was because she was slowly getting turned on by the stroke of Hamilton's fingers down her thigh or because of Jayce's words. It was the first time she heard her friend disapprove of her and Hamilton's romps and they had been going on for years. Normally he would make crude jokes and Natalia would insult him before laughing it off.

"Well, nothing to worry about" Hamilton replied, "It's been a while since Slytherin had a head boy and I wanted a room close enough to the common room. Everything's been sorted now and I'll be fully moved out by tomorrow 's my last day here and we will be out of your way."

He looked down at the dainty blonde by his side and winked, chuckling.

"Don't act like you haven't had girls up here, Jayce."

Natalia finally spoke, her voice soft. Her throat was unbelievably sore and dry credited to the night she still couldn't remember.

She gave a chuckle and Hamilton joined her. She smirked as she waited for Jayce's response. Jayce scoffed and sat up and Natalia stared at his icy eyes. She could tell that she had hit a nerve and before she could say anything, he stood up and walked out the door

"Fine, one more go."

She said to Hamilton as she turned to face him. The thought of Jayce angry at her spurring her on. She moved her legs so that she was straddling him and he pulled her close in anticipation. He emitted a low grunt as she shimmied on his crotch and she could feel him getter harder from underneath her silk underwear. She smiled coyly and he moved closer to her, kissing her from her collarbone and making his way up to the back of her ear. She shivered with delight.

"You have a beautiful smile, it really suits you"

Hamilton whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe before pulling away and looking straight at her eyes. Natalia stared at his bright hazel eyes at a loss for words. Compliments before foreplay was the norm, but usually when they were in bed no boy would recite pretty words. It got in the way of their real goal, just a quick shag.

Natalia moved her hands up to his face and stroked his cheek before kissing him square on the mouth. She could feel the eagerness through his tongue and bit his bottom lip as she hungered for more. She pulled on his top and helped him out of it, revealing a fading farmer's tan from his Qudditch filled summer. She then pulled off her own top to reveal her milky white skin clawing the skin of his back as he cupped her breasts and suckled on one.

She moaned, the sensation made her sensitive and she felt as if electric currents were running down her nipples to her underwear. Natalia rode the top of his pants in anticipation, her hands tugging on his belt indicating for him to remove his pants. He quickly dropped his hands to undo his belt as she left love marks on the nape of his neck. He moved Natalia to the side and taking off his pants and boxers climbed on top of her. Her fiddled with the top of her panties rubbing her softly as he continued what he had left off. He alternated to the other nipple, nibbling the soft area around her nipples as he fingers moved in a circular motion.

She was ready, her loins warm and her panties wet. She moved her hand down ready to tug her panties off but Hamilton stopped her, smiling mischiveously. He then inserted a finger into her warmth slowly, in and out at such a turtle pace that it drove her crazy. The desire at the pit of her stomach was growing.

_Tease_

She thrusted her hips at him, her eyes begging him to satisfy the hunger growing in between her thighs. Yet he continued to toy with her, his fingers playing with her clit and going in and out.

"Please"

She groaned as she shuddered moving her arms over his neck and drawing him closer to her. Her underwear now revealing her desire at which he finally obliged. Hamilton moved the side of her underwear to one side, too turned on to be bothered by taking them off. He thrust quickly into her and Natalia, still sore, gasped at the tenderness. Their bodies moved at a familiar rhythm in sync. Thrust for thrust, moan for moan. Perfect.

She pulled him closer to her and inhaled his scent. Firewhiskey from the night before mingled with the musky scent of his sweat. She kissed his chest, leaving bite marks as she suckled on certain spots. He always tasted sweet and there was an addicting quality about him that always had Natalia coming back for more. As the tenderness subsided, Natalia grinded her hips against his faster.

"Fuck"

Hamilton let escape from his mouth and pulled out, quickly turning her around so that she was on his knees. He took her from behind and Natalia could feel him even more now. His thrusts were exaggerated and she tightened with every move. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her closer to his body so that she had to hold herself up with the headboard.

They both moaned and went faster, an animalistic feeling overwhelming them both. With his free hand, he guided her hip and played with her already sensitive slit. She found her bliss first,t he sensation of him coming from behind her and playing with her had created a bubble at the pit of her stomach that was ready to burst. As they grinded faster and faster, the bubble seemed to grow and grow.

She thrust her hips down so she could feel every inch of him and let out a satisfying moan of release. Her body shuddered losing a bit of her composure, she wilted with ecstasy. Hamilton was not far behind her and they both collapsed to the bed.

Natalia panted as she felt Hamilton cuddle up closer to her, his heavy breathing matching hers. A flash of Jayce entered her mind again and she had to admit that maybe she had been rude. He was her best friend after all and Jayce had an overwhelming sense of pride. She needed to find him and as she sat up to gather her things, Hamilton hugged her waist tightly. Like a child asking his mother not to leave.

"Why don't we make this official?" He asked abruptly and Natalia had to fight the look of shock from her face.

_Official?_

She had never heard that from a boy before. Although the idea of having a steady boyfriend had crept into her mind a many times, she had never seen herself as the relationship type. She had seen Jayce with his ex girlfriends and knew it wasn't worth all the trouble. People got too close, feeling got hurt it was messy.

"We've been doing this for years and it seems right."

It was true, Hamilton was her first fling at Hogwarts and although there were others she had been with (And she knew he had bedded other girls as well). Natalia usually found herself in the red head's bed. He was the most comfortable shag she had been with and he was nice enough. There were no real surprises, having been in the same year for seven years. She liked him enough, arguing with herself that she wouldn't keep going back to him if deep down she did not have feelings for Hamilton.

"Okay."

Jayce growled from his arm chair as he looked down at the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories thinking of Natalia and Hamilton. They had ruined his desire for a quick nap before dinner. The effects of last night's Qudditch celebration visible on the seeker's face. He turned to the window peering into the Great lake for solace. The lake was abnormally dark today unusual as the weather above was quite the opposite. It was extremely warm for September and Jayce could only assume that summer was having it's last hooray before Autumn set in. Hard as he tried to pick out a figure in the inky blackness, all he could see was his reflection.

Jayce looked very much like his father, Draco Malfoy, with the same pointed nose and structured face. If it weren't for his dark hair that he had received from his mother the two would have been identical. Jayce always had a look of seriousness on his face, lips pursed, a nonchalant aura following his every move.

The Slytherin Common Room was very quiet, he being the only student occupying the space. As the others spent their Saturday lounging in the sun. He noticed Julien Zabini walk down the stairs into the common room and head in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Julien"

"Weasley and Avery?" Zabini asked with an exasperated sigh. He too still feeling the effects of the previous night's party.

"Who else?"

"Think we'll be invited to their wedding?"

Blaise asked with a laugh as he plopped down on the armchair opposite of Jayce's. He wiggled out of his robes and settled as comfortably as he could into the plush chair.

Jayce shot a dark glare at Zabini, the image of Hamilton and Natalia side by side flashing in his mind. The red head in his fanciest dress robes and Natalia looking like a porcelain doll in her wedding gown. A protective feeling spreading through his chest. Natalia had been one of his oldest friends, second to Julien. He felt a kin to her like an older brother, taking the responsibility to look after her as his own. They were unbelievably close, inseparable attributed to the close proximity of their childhood.

"Over her father's dead body"

Although times had changed and many years had passed since the Dark Lord's fall the prejudices of some pureblood families would never fade. He knew this to be true of the Averys. Natalia's grandfather had been one of Voldemort's first followers attending Hogwarts along side him. When the Dark Lord first fell he had managed to evade Azkaban by claiming to be under the Imperius curse, growing his Apothecary business and keeping tabs on dark wizards by running a forbidden potions ring. He was one of the first Death Eater to greet the Dark Lord and never renounced the Dark's Lord's beliefs even after being imprisoned in Azkaban. His son, Natalia's father, had followed in his footsteps although had been too young to young the Death Eaters as his father did even after the demise of the Dark Lord he remained faithful to the idea of Pureblood supremacy.

Zabini nodded in agreement. His family had been like the Malfoys. The reformed Purebloods. Their lines were still pure but they claimed to no longer put hold onto blood status. They had assimilated into regular life, Zabini's father, Blaise becoming a Qudditch star and designing his own brand of Qudditch gear.

Jayce's father had applied for a job within the Ministry and was now Head of his Department. Draco would never befriend the Potter or Weasleys, however his family had come along way. Jayce was brought up without blood prejuidice and his family always tried not to talk about the past. A moment in Wizarding history they wished they had not been apart of.

"Some families will never change"

Jayce returned his gaze to the window periodically looking to the stairs that led down in the dormitories. The warm feeling of protectiveness still sharp in his chest. He stared at the window for what seemed like hours and he noticed that Julien was beginning to nod off. Loud laughing caught both of their attentions and they watched as Darya Nikolova and her friends walked down into the Slytherin common room. Zabini straightened up quickly and Jayce groaned.

_Don't stop here, don't stop here._ He willed but it was too late.

"Hi boys"

Darya said sitting on the arm of Jayce's chair.

"Hi boys" her two friends, Marianne and Ashley, echoed as they sat on Julien's.

"Girls"

Zabini replied with a chipper smile, immediately placing his hands on the smalls of their backs.

Jayce continued to gaze into the lake and paid no attention to the new comers. Darya had been Jayce's first girlfriend at Hogwarts and they were constantly on and off. She was a beautiful brunette, tall with strong features. She was the type of girl to flaunt her beauty in subtle ways. A lot of people often told them they were perfect for one another, both serious and intelligent. However, he could not will himself to date her for longer than three months at a time. There was always another girl who caught his eye and he couldn't help but wander off usually getting caught by Darya's snitching minions. The other reason was Natalia, both girls having a mutual hate for one another. It made both of them forget their strict upbringing and regularly verbally and magically duel each other in the hallways.

"Why didn't we see you boys outside? The weather was wonderful!" Marianne cooed as she snuggled closer to Julien.

Jayce grimaced but bit his tongue. Marianne had been the reason Darya and he had broken up the last time. He had been caught by her flirting with a Ravenclaw in the library and she had made a scene even bigger than Darya had made herself. His pride still not over the ordeal and just the sight of Marianne made his blood boil.

"Bit tired from last night" Julien answered as he received sympathetic arm pats from both Marianne and Ashley.

"And you Jay?" Darya asked in her sultry soft voice. Her voice still reminiscent of her Russian nationality.

"Trying to avoid you" Jayce whispered coldly as Zabini flashed him a dark look. A look to suggest that he would not allow his friend to ruin his chances with either girl.

"Don't be so mean!" Marianne said with a smile defending Darya as she lightly hit the air in front of her as if hitting him. He returned the hit with a scowl and as if on cue Natalia and Hamilton appeared hand in hand. Darya turned around as she heard their footsteps, sucking in air with disdain. Jayce could feel a warm feeling spreading through his body along with a touch of rage.

It was nonsensical to see her pale, long fingers intertwined with his rough and calloused hooks.

"Mates! We have made it official!"

Hamilton said with a smile as he lifted his hand for them to see.

_Official_

Jayce immediately hated the word. He stared at Natalia concealing his look of bewilderment and waiting for her disagreement. Natalia was not one for relationships, their friendship the only variance to that. When she didn't disagree he turned away letting a sigh of feigned boredom escape his pursed lips.

Marianne was not as sophisticated at hiding her true emotions from the new couple. "Official?" She asked a shrill in her voice as she looked with them with a furrowed brow. Darya turning away as Jayce had, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Official" Hamilton said firmer, a smile still on his face. Jayce noticed from the reflection of the window that he now had his arm wrapped around his new girlfriend. An awkward silence filled the air and Jayce wiggled in his seat, feeling extremely warm. The ends of his fingers tingled and he balled them into fists to quell the sensation.

"Congrats, mate"

Julien offered as he tried to break the tension filled room.

"Long time coming that was, in time too with your new quarters and all."

Hamilton laughed, squeezing Natalia closer to his body.

"Aren't you a lucky girl?" Darya shot at Natalia her seemingly nice words laced with venom. She still had her face turned away from them apparently her manicured nails were more interesting than them.

"I reckon, I'm the lucky one." Hamilton said defensively, his tone colder but the warmth still on his face.

Jayce wanted to gag astonished at the Headboy's repulsive words. It hadn't been just a week that Hamilton was caught making out with a Ravenclaw prefect in the broom closet. He pursed his lips and again looked at the two, this time catching Natalia's eye. Her thick lashed icy gray eyes blanking staring at him, still wrapped in Hamilton's arm. She broke their eye lock to look at Darya and then at Hamilton.

"I'm going down to freshen up, I'll see you at dinner."

Hamilton nodded and pulled her in for a quick kiss before watching her leave. He turned to his fellow seventh years as he also said good bye.

"I'll see you later, head boy duties call"

Darya waited for Hamilton to leave before looking at Marianne and Ashley with a cold gleam in her face. Marianne picked up on her look and gave a look of disbelief on her face. Her nose scrunched as if there was a foul stench in the air.

"What a waste of a good man!"

Jayce turned to look at her and growled before giving Julien a hard stare.

"Father sent me some sketches of Qudditch robes. Said he wanted a younger set of opinions. Mind helping me out in my dorm girls?"

Marianne and Ashley looked to their brunette leader. Their eagerness showing obviously on their faces. Darya looked to Jayce who skillfully diverted his eyes before she gave a subtle nod to the girls.

"Yes please" Ashley cooed as she followed Blaise from the window. Marianne followed closely. Darya lingered, waiting for Jayce to ask her to stay and when he didn't she followed them. Jayce sat in the common room alone again, thankful for Julien. He looked at the window finally able to see rays of sunshine illuminating the depths of the lake.

He didn't know the time and the clock was out of sight but he waited knowing she would come out eventually. After what seemed like hours, she strolled towards him. Her face was blank like always, emotion less but beautiful. A smooth palette of wintry colours painted her face, her snow white skin complimented her soft gray eyes. She always seemed so cold, apparently a trait they shared in common.

"Finally"  
Jayce muttered as Natalia sat on the arm of the chair Jayce was sitting in. Natalia rolled her eyes, crossing her legs. She was always so prim and proper her upbringing the reason of that. It sometimes scared him at how different she was with him versus with others.

"Hamilton and you then. I guess my congratulations are in order."

"Come off it"

Natalia replied in her soft whisper of a voice. He laughed watching the subtle mannerisms of her being uncomfortable. Still looking proper, her hand had instinctively gone to her wavy platinum locks.

"A Weasley and an Avery, my ancestors would roll in their grave"

"Your father wouldn't hesitate to kill you" Jayce answered seriously. He caught Natalia's gray eyes and a flash of concern in them. As quickly as it came it was gone.

"Luckily my father isn't here"

She replied with a wink and Jayce rebounded back, dropping the topic of her father altogether.

"Let's walk around, need to see some sun today."

The sun felt good on Jayce's skin. It was warm and he regretted wearing his thick school robes out. He noticed she was wearing her silk robes verses her standard school robes. He noticed how it clung to her figure to show her curves and admitted to himself that this was his favourite of hers.

"You and Darya seemed close today."

Natalia said as they walked towards the lake. The sun still glittering across the surface of the water. The ground was littered with kids and the lake was perfect shelter from both the sun and the noise of the students.

"What? the fact that she was sitting down on my chair? Yes very close."

Jayce said sarcastically as he settled onto the cool grass underneath a tall oak tree. Natalia sat beside him and used her wand to skip stones across the surface of the water. He joined her and they spent the afternoon playing around by the lake their usual mindless chatter between them.

"Dinner time" Jayce announced as the bell tolled six times. The sun was starting to set and the buzz of grasshoppers began their nightly tune. Natalia and he made their way to the castle. He could see Hamilton waiting by the doors of the Great Halls. His gold badge reflecting the sun from the window. He slowed his pace but Natalia had noticed and grabbed him by the hand.

She threw him a dirty look letting go of his hand when he was again beside her.

"Second thoughts on the relationship?"  
Jayce asked, his hand tingling as she let go. Her hands were always so soft and cold.

"Ah! There you are and Jayce, mate!"

He slapped Jayce's back in greeting and leaned into kiss Natalia. Jayce diverted his eyes following them into the Great Hall. He could tell Natalia was uncomfortable by their hand holding. Her fingers not grabbing Hamilton's as firmly as they could. He could hear the grumblings of the gossiping students. Hamilton was well liked at Hogwarts and for a Slytherin he was generally friendly to thought he fit more as a Hufflepuff but never spoke of his thoughts.

They settled into their seats just in time for Professor Levithan to take the podium. He was one of the youngest headmasters of Hogwarts and Jayce remembered Natalia admitting that she found him attractive. He was a well loved headmaster known for his kind words of advice and gentle approach on punishment.

"Students"

He called out, his voice illuminated by the vastness of the hall. The usual smile on his face was gone and Jayce couldn't help but notice the sombre faces of all the professors. Hamilton straightening his back noticing the serious aura as well. The hum of the Great Hall dying.

"I regret to inform you about recent attacks in the Wizarding world"

Jayce remembered reading about them in the Daily Prophet. However, it had not been front page news rather small tidbits in the back of the paper. He had thought they were pranks and according to his father it had happened frequently after Voldemort's death. The serious tone in Professor Levithan's voice giving away that it was not a prank yet something serious.

"It seems that the attacks once viewed as pranks has made a nasty turn."

He coughed, usually one of great composure, the pressure of relaying bad news to his children evident on his face.

"It has been said that six different families have been killed last night. All had ties to the Muggle Ministry has made an official statement and believe this to be the work of supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named."

Students gasped around Jayce and his heart beat a little faster. He could see Natalia fiddle with her hair acknowledgment of her own nervousness.

"We ask all of you to stay united and watch one another..."

Professor Levithan continued to talk but Jayce couldn't help but drone his voice away. He stared at the other students in the hall most of them shifting in their seats, some students whispering to one another and comforting each other. Hogwarts was filled with Muggle borns or Half bloods. It was becoming increasingly rare to find a Wizard with a Pureblood status as he and Natalia had.

Now the times had changed and in society blood status was no longer important but Jayce could not help but feel the eyes of other students staring onto the Slytherin table. Some of whom were daughters, sons and relatives of Death Eaters and old known supporters or the Pureblood cause. Natalia turned her head to look at him, the same glimmer of anxiety reflecting off her gray eyes.


End file.
